Spellbound
by archersan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan hanyut terbawa badai termanis yang pernah ia rasakan dan ia sama sekali tidak punya persiapan untuk melawan godaan untuk terhempas bersama angin tersebut. "Good job,Hinata. Ready for another disastrous encounter?" Naru-Hina


**You should let me love you**  
 **Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need**

 **(Mario – You Should Let Me Love You)**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto only belongs to our lovely Masashi Kishimoto. If i own it i'll change it into Shojou manga instead and naruto and hinata will live happily ever after.

 **Hope you love the fiction guys!**

 **Spellbound**

 **By**

Mizukaze-hime

 _ **-Pampering Atmosphere-**_

Dulu Ayah pernah mengatakan bahwa suatu hari nanti akan datang angin yang tak bisa kau lawan arahnya dan kau bisa terbang melayang menghilang. Hinata Hyuuga adalah siswa Konoha High yang jika ditinjau dari urutannya dalam rantai makanan di Konoha High tempatnya ia menempai _the lowest place._ Hinata sering sekali menjadi bahan empuk yang paling enak untuk di- _bully_. Ia tidak pernah melawan siapa pun yang bertindak kasar terhadapnya. Yang Hinata tahu kejahatan tidak pernah dibalas balik dengan kejahatan. Yang Hinata tahu dunia ini memang begitu kejam. Kekejaman itu pun tak pernah bosan menghampirinya bahkan dalam bentuk termanis sekali pun. Hinata tidak pernah tahu bahwa air besar akan menerpanya dan menghanyutkannya dan ia sama sekali belum mempunyai persiapan atas apapun yang akan terjadi.

 **oOo**

Haruno Sakura sedang duduk manis di meja _cafetaria_ Konoha High yang luas yang dikelilingi oleh taman yang hijau subur. Memang ide pembuatan bangunan Konoha High menonjolkan sisi _eco-friendly_ yang membuat semua murid di sana tidak pernah bosan dengan sekolah favorit tersebut. Meja _mahogany_ segi empat yang kokok tersebut dari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi pekak karena terus diketuk berulang – ulang oleh Sakura, cewek paling populer se-Konoha High. Ia melihat jam rolex pemberian Naruto berulang – ulang sambil memutar bola matanya, geram karena teman – temannya belum juga ada yang menampakkan batang hidungnya. Semua yang ada disekelilingnya tidak berani menatap Sakura, entah kenapa ada perasaan minder apabila bertatapan langsung dengan Sakura. Ia semacam punya aura yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya ini the one and only queen bee di Konoha High.

Sudah cukup lima belas menit ia duduk sendirian sambil meminum jus jeruk tanpa gula pesanannya. Ia bosan. Haruno Sakura tahu pasti dengan kedudukannya di Konoha high sebagai cewek nomor satu dan ia tahu pasti cara menunjukkannya. Sambil melirik ke penjuru arah akhirnya ia menemukan korban favoritnya. Cewek lemah yang bahkan dari aura tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan aroma _nobody_ yang sering sekali menjadi sasaran empuk Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah dari dulu benci dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Ia benci dengan tampang sok polosnya dan sikapnya yang pura – pura lemah. Kalau ada penghargaan _the best facade_ , Sakura dengan senang hati menganugrahi Hyuuga Hinata dengan predikat tersebut. Sakura tahu benar bahwa sebenarnya hinata bisa masuk ke kumpulan segetiga emas yang merupakan kalangan anak – anak populer, tapi Hinata justru lebih memilih menjadi kalangan terinjak dan teraniaya.

Melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang mengantre mengambil makanan sambil menunduk pun membuat Sakura mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjainya sekalian memberi pelajaran pada cewek Hyuuga tersebut, ia pun menunjukkan senyum jahilnya. Ia mulai berjalan perlahan menghampiri gadis berambut panjang yang dibiarkan digerai tersebut dengan rok di bawah lutut dan baju yang satu ukuran di atas ukuran sebenarnya. Sakura sudah menyiapkan jus jeruk yang baru ia seruput sedikit sambil berjalan menuju Hyuuga Hinata yang nampaknya mulai menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Sakura pun semakin bersemangat dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat Hinata mulai bergetar dan mulai memejamkan mata. Sakura kemudian berhenti tepat di sebelah kiri hinata sambil satu tangan memegang _stall_ antrian dan satu tangan lagi untuk menyembunyikan jus jeruk yang esnya mulai mencair dilawan angin. "Hey Hinata!" sapa Sakura dengan nada manis sedikit bersemangat ynag terdengar jelas sekali dibuat – buat.

Yang di sapa justru semakin menunduk saja. Sakura pun mengeluarkan desahan panjang yang cukup bisa membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. "Hey _princess_...kenapa kau sombong sekali!" ujar Sakura sekali lagi. Ia tahu benar bahwa Hinata paling tidak suka dipanggil _princess_ oleh siapa pun.

Kemarahan itu pun mulai mencuat. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin sampai sudah mulai memutih karena aliran darahnya mulai tersumbat di daerah telapak tangan akibat berusaha menahan kemarahannya. Hinata pun mulai mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatap Sakura. Saat ia mulai melihat mata Sakura tiba – tiba sekejap ia menutup matanya rapat – rapat merasakan perih akibat asam dari jus jeruk yang disiram oleh Sakura. "Itu balasan untuk orang sombong. Anggap saja masker untuk nona besar." Sakura pun kembali ke mejanya sambil tertawa riang diikuti oleh tawa oleh murid lainnya. Hinata pun sudah tidak sanggup berdiri dipermalukan di _cafetaria_ oleh seisi Konoha High. Ia pun menaruh nampan yang masih kosong di atas meja terdekat dan berlari keluar cafetaria sambil menunduk. Rambutnya lepek, matanya memerah karena menahan tangis dan juga akibat asam dari jeruk.

Sakura tersenyum bangga. Setidaknya ada hiburan yang cukup ampuh mengusir kejenuhannya. Saat ia kembali ia pun sudah ditunggu oleh teman – temannya. Sasuke yang sedang asyik memainkan _gadget_ -nya pun mengalihkan padangannya dan melirik Sakura yang mulai berseri – seri saat melihat wajah orang yang ia sukai.

" _Satisfied_? " tanya Sasuke sambil kembali memainkan _gadgetnya_. Sakura pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan semakin ceria saat melihat Sasuke menunjukkan seringainya. Ia pun mulai memesan makanan. Ino dan Shikamaru pun datang menghampiri meja mereka sambil bergenggaman tangan. Dari wajah Sakura mereka dapat menebak apa yang sudah terjadi.

Mereka populer dan mereka tahu cara menunjukkannya.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil mencoba melihat menelusuri seisi _cafetaria_ tapi tak kunjung melihat orang yang sedang dicari. Sasuke menggeleng pelan lebih tertarik dengan apapun itu yang ada di _gadgetnya_ dibandingkan meladeni si _blonde_ Ino.

"Mungkin sedang diluar mencari _rasa baru,"_ ucap Shikamaru datar. Mereka tahu pasti siapa Naruto, kalau pun ia telat pasti ia sedang bermesraan entah dengan wanita mana lagi.

oOo

Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kehidupan sekolahnya kepada ayahnya. Ia tidak mau membuat Hiashi cemas dan terus memikirkannya. Ia ingin ayahnya bisa bekerja dengan baik dan tetap menyayanginya. Itu saja dan Hinata sudah bisa melupakan semua kesusahan yang ia alami dari dulu dan semakin menjadi – jadi saat memasuki Konoha High. Ia tidak mau menambah beban ayahnya. Ia tahu pasti bahwa angin sekuat apapun pasti akan berlalu. Ia hanya perlu berdiri cukup kuat agar tak terbawa arus. Setidaknya itu yang menjadi pendiriannya.

oOo

Hinata berjalan menuju loker miliknya yang kebetulan ada di dekat ruang Kimia. Ia terus berlari menunduk sambil sekali – kali mengelap air matanya yang mulai terurai tak sanggup terbendung. Hari memang sudah agak sore, Hinata bisa melihat lorong sekolah yang mulai lengang dan angin yang menyeruak yang menemani kesenduan Hinata. Ia pun sampai di loker miliknya yang ada di deretan paling bawah. Ia mulai mencari kunci lokernya di dalam tas ransel ungu miliknya. Saat ia mulai mendapatkan kunci loker tersebut Hinata pun mulai membuka loker tersebut dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran. Kemudian tiba – tiba ia mulai mendengar bunyi orang terhimpit di sebelah kanannya. Hinata pun mulai melihat dari mana asal suara.

Air mata itu pun semakin jatuh tak tertahan saat ia melihat orang yang ia sukai sedang mencumbui seorang gadis yang sedang dijerat oleh kedua lengan kokoh Naruto yang menghalangi wanita yang sedang diicumbuinya pergi. Kakinya mengapit paha perempuan tersebut dan mulut mereka beradu dalam ciuman panas. Sadar sedang diamati oleh orang lain Naruto pun menghentikan aktivitasnya sambil mengambil nafas, lalu mengutuk siapa pun itu yang sedang mengganggunya.

Namikaze Naruto melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang meneteskan air mata dengan baju seragamnya yang sudah berwarna kuning orange dengan mata sembab. Ia pun tertawa pelan sambil menunjukkan tampang tak pedulinya pada Hinata kemudian menfokuskan perhatiannya pada mainan barunya yang sudah bergelayut manja minta diperhatikan.

Hinata yang tak habis pikir melihat Naruto yang justru melanjutkan _make out session_ -nya membanting lokernya sambil menutup loker tersebut setelah mengambil baju olahraganya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya yang kotor dan menangis, mengeluarkan semua curahan hatinya di dalam kamar mandi yang sudah lengang tersebut.

Terkadang Hinata letih juga diperlakukan seperti ini terus.

oOo

Naruto berhenti sekali lagi dari kegiatan yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu saat Hyuuga Hinata membanting pintu loker dengan kuat. Tiba – tiba Naruto tersenyum tipis saat menyadari bahwa ternyata Hyuuga Hinata bisa juga menunjukkan amarahnya. Naruto pun tak mengelak bahwa Hyuuga Hinata yang marah dan berjalan dengan tangan terkepal menjauhi loker itu benar – benar merangsang. Rentetan pikir kotor Naruto pun terhenti saat Karin mulai mencium bibir naruto sekali lagi tetapi justru tunggal Namikaze tersebut tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Sudah Karin, aku sedang tidak _mood_ ," kata Naruto sambil melepaskan kedua tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menahan Karin. "Ayolah...," bujuk Karin berusaha mengembalikkan _mood_ Naruto.

Naruto pun pergi sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil _sport_ hadiah ulang tahunnya. Karin yang melihat _mood_ Naruto berubah itu pun geram. "Dasar Hyuuga..., bisanya hanya merusak suasana."

oOo

Hinata memasuki rumahnya yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut _mansion_ tersebut. Ia pun disambut oleh pelayan – pelayan yang sudah berbaris menyambutnya. Sungguh hinata tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya mempekerjakan banyak sekali pelayan. Ia pernah menanyakannya kepada ayah tercintanya saat liburan musim panas.

Hiashi berpendapat bahwa mansion yang besar ini pasti lebih hangat jika lebih banyak orang di dalamnya, lagi pula dengan begitu lebih banyak juga orang yang bisa menjaga putri sulungnya tersebut.

Hinata pun bergegas pergi ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya yang dindingnya bercatkan warna _purple - orange_ garis – garis. Ia ingat sekali meminta ayahnya untuk mebelikan cat untuk mengecat sendiri kamarnya. Awalnya Hiashi menolak tapi karena rasa sayangnya kepada Hinata ia pun mengizinkan putrinya tersebut. Hinata mengecat kamarnya bersama Hanabi yang sedang liburan dari sekolahnya di Paris. Hanabi memang nekat ingin sekolah di negara menara eiffel tersebut dan tinggal bersama pamannya. Di rumah besar ini hanya Hanabi lah yang tahu alasan Hinata mengecat kamar tersebut _purple – orange._

Hinata mengeluarkan baju kotornya kemudian mulai merendam bajunya dengan larutan pemutih dan menunggu beberapa saat sebelum ia bilas. Ia tidak mau menyusahkan pelayan di rumahnya hanya untuk urusan mencuci satu buah baju. Selain itu ia juga tidak ingin membuat ayahnya khawatir.

Hinata menuruni tangga melingkar dirumahnya dan bergegas menuju dapur ikut memasak bersama pelayan sekalian minta diajarkan memasak. Semua kesialan Hinata pun mulai menguap saat Hiashi datang dari kantor. Mereka pun makan malam bersama sambil bercerita tentang Hanabi yang ingin pulang ke Jepang.

oOo

Haruno Sakura mendesah panjang, mengeluarkan nafas kuat – kuat dan menarik oksigen cukup dalam setelah ia sampai di depan pintu gerbang keluarga Haruno. Ia sedikit berat hati saat melihat rumah yang dari dulu ia tinggali. Ada banyak kenangan buruk di sini dan itu tak pernah terlepas dari kenangan Sakura. Rasanya lebih baik ia menginap di rumah Naruto atau Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya dibandingkan pulang ke rumahnya. Betapa besar rumah tersebut tak bisa menggambarkan kehangatan yang ada. Bahkan Sakura bisa bersumpah bahwa tidak pernah ada ketenangan di rumah ini. Kalau ia boleh jujur ia sungguh iri dengan kediaman Naruto yang begitu hangat dan suara tante Kushina yang menggema sampai ke halaman kediaman Namikaze saat mengomeli Naruto atau kelembutan dari tante Mikoto yang begitu menyayangi kedua puteranya walaupun Sasuke selalu berpura – pura tidak mau dimanjakan oleh ibunya tersebut karena alasan bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia mau menukar dunianya dengan apapun asal dapat merasakan arti sebuah keluarga.

Dulu saat kecil, Sakura hanya mengira bahwa orang tuanya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga tidak punya kesempatan yang cukup untuk memberikan perhatian kepada dirinya. Semakin ia dewasa semakin ia menyadari bahwa Sakura berbeda dari kedua orang tuanya. Sampai suatu hari Sakura mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah anak angkat keluarga Haruno. Awalnya orang tuanya beranggapan dengan mengadopsi anak akan membawa keajaiban dan akan memudahkan jalan mereka untuk mendapatkan buah hati. Selang dua tahun mengadopsi Sakura justru membuat keluarga Haruno ditimpa krisis. Mulai dari usaha orang tuanya yang anjlok sampai pertengkaran internal keluarga Haruno yang sempat menggegerkan dunia bisnis Jepang. Sejak saat itu ayah dan ibu Sakura menyalahkan Sakura dan mencapnya sebagai pembawa sial. Itu terus berlanjut sampai usaha keluarganya bangkit lagi dan mulai mengusai pasar Jepang. Hanya saja kasih sayang itu tak pernah seperti dulu lagi. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berteman dengan Sakura dan persahabatan mereka berlanjut sampai dewasa.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kemudian membuka daun pintu besar rumah tersebut. Sunyi dan sepi. Tidak ada sapaan selamat datang ataupun ibu yang menanyakan bagaimana sekolah? Sakura pun pergi ke kamarnya yang merupakan tempat persembunyiannya dan sering menjadi markas teman – teman sekolahnya. Kadang saat akhir pekan Sasuke dan Naruto sering main ke sini, bermain gitar ataupun bermain monopoli. Naruto selalu mendapat hukuman karena selalu berhutang banyak setiap main monopoli. Dari semua kedinginan orang tua Sakura ada satu hal yang ia syukuri, mereka tidak pernah ikut campur dengan siapa Sakura berteman. Walaupun begitu tetap ada perasaan yang menelusuk di hati Sakura untuk sedikit saja membuat ayah atau ibunya untuk memarahi dirinya saat kamar Sakura ribut karena suara tawa teman – temannya. Sakura selalu menginginkan perhatian. Dan sampai detik ini juga ia belum pernah merasakannya.

oOo

Ini sudah malam ketiga Namikaze Naruto pulang larut malam. Mungkin kata malam sudah tidak bisa menggambarkan dengan tepat waktu, ini sudah pagi hari. Suara deru ban yang bergeseka dengan lantai parkiran kediaman Namikaze terdengar. Naruto membuka pintu mobil sampil melihat keseliling memastikan bahwa semua orang di dalam rumah sudah tidur terlelap. Ia melihat telepon genggam yang sengaja ia _silent_ -kan kemudian mengecek menu _call log_ lalu melihat puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya. Naruto pun tersenyum melihat ibunya yang begitu khawatir dengan putra satu-satunya itu. Jujur dari sekian banyak hobi Naruto, membuat Kushina marah – marah adalah hobi favorit Naruto. Ia bisa melihat kasih sayang yang begitu mendalam di tiap teriakan nyaring ibunya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kediaman Namikaze tersebut dengan pelan – pelan tak ingin membangunkan ibunya. Ayahnya sedang berada di luar negeri menangani masalah kantor cabang di sana. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang masih gelap, ia mulai melepaskan nafas yang dari tadi ia tahan. Suara perutnya yang protes mulai terdengar menggambarkan ia yang belum makan dari tadi sore . Tiba – tiba ia terkejut saat menemukan lampu kamarnya tiba- tiba menyala menyilaukan matanya. Pupil mata Naruto pun mulai mengatur masuknya jumlah cahaya yang mendadak tersebut dan mulai menfokuskan pandangannya.

" _Crap!"_ desah Naruto saat melihat ibunya yang berkacak pinggang dan siap menjewer telinga Naruto. Rumah yang tadi sepi pun tiba – tiba gaduh dengan omelan Kushina karena Naruto yang pulang malam dan tidak minta izin karena main di rumah Sasuke. Terdengar langkah cepat Naruto yang lari tidak mau ditangkap oleh ibunya dan suara tawa yang pecah di keluarga tersebut.

"Ampun bu! Jangan jewer Naruto lagi, aku sudah besarkan!" pinta Naruto dengan memohon. Kushina pura – pura menimbang – nimbang permintaan Naruto. Tiba – tiba terdengar lagi suara perut Naruto yang membuat Kushina menaikkan alis matanya.

"Kau belum makan Naruto?" Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian diomeli lagi oleh Kushina karena Naruto yang bandel sekali dalam urusan makan teratur. Kemudian Kushina pun memanaskan lagi lauk yang tadi memang sudah dia siapkan untuk putera tercintanya.

oOo

Deretan mobil mahal itu pun satu persatu memasuki gerbang Konoha High. Sakura yang duduk di bangku penumpang mobil Naruto pun mulai melepaskan sabuk pengamannya sambil keluar dari mobil Naruto diikuti dengan Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, dan Shikamaru yang keluar dari mobil mereka masing – masing. Mereka berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah menikmati popularitas mereka. Semua siswa di Konoha High pun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari para murid populer tersebut.

Naruto pun berbelok ke arah loker meninggalkan teman – temannya. Ia ingin mengambil buku paket Ekonomi yang sengaja ia taruh di loker karena berat. Ia pun membuka lokernya yang kebetulan ada di sebelah Hinata. Saat mulai memasukkan kunci lokernya ia pun sedikit tersenyum mengingat tingkah Hyuuga Hinata yang beda dari biasanya. Ia keluarkan buku paket yang ia cari setelah ketemu ia tutup kembali pintunya. Saat ia ingin berbalik ia menemukan Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang menuju lokernya.

Naruto pun melihat Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Ia amati lekat – lekat dan menyadari betapa berkilaunya rambut panjang Hinata yang selalu digerai. Sebenarnya ia tahu sekali bahwa Hinata punya badan yang bisa membuat iri se-isi Konoha, hanya saja ia tidak mau menunjukkannya. Hinata juga bukan tipe anak culun yang memakai kacamata besar dengan bingkai tebal dan gigi berkawat. Tidak dia jauh dari itu. Hanya saja kepasrahannya dan rasa rendah dirinya yang membuat ia menjadi korban ejekan se-isi Konoha High. Merasa sedang diperhatikan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Aliran darah pun tertuju ke kulit pipi Hinata yang mulai memerah. Jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali, keringat bercucuran karena syaraf hinata yang terpacu begitu kuat. Seandainya cowok dihadapannya ini tahu efek apa yang ia punya terhadap hinata sampai ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk maju selangkah ke arah lokernya.

Naruto pun menyadari Hinata ynag dari tadi terdiam memerah. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Hinata, membungkukkan badannya menyamai tinggi Hinata yang terbilang rata – rata seperti remaja seusianya. Hinata merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto ditelinga kiri Hinata. Ia tidak siap dengan semua ini. Apapun yang ada dipikiran Naruto ia belum siap. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau seorang Hyuuga bisa marah?" ucap Naruto dengan suara serak dan rendahnya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kakinya mulai melemah dan perutnya yang seperti teraduk – aduk.

Ada angin apa Namikaze Naruto yang biasanya menganggap ia tidak ada dan sekarang dia tiba – tiba mengusik pagi hinata yang biasanya tenag dan tentram. Ia pun melihat ke belakang, memandang Naruto yang sudah menghilang di tengah keramaian siswa yang baru datang.

Tarik nafas, Hinata. Naruto tadi hanya jahil saja.

Hinata mengulang kata – kata itu dipikirannya. Kemudian ia pun membuka lokernya dan mengambil buku untuk pelajarannya hari ini. Kemudian ia membungkuk mengencangkan ikat tali sepatunya yang sudah melonggar. Matanya melihat ada kunci yang terjatuh tergeletak didepan kakinya. Ia ambil kunci yang merupakan kunci mobil tersebut dan melihat gantungan kunci hitam dengan bordiran "NN" di ujungnya. Tidak salah lagi ini punya Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas dalam – dalam.

"Kami- sama..., apa salahku pagi – pagi begini harus berususan dengan Naruto-kun?" desah hinata meratapi nasibnya yang terbilang sial. Ia pun mulai memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan kunci mobil tersebut kepada pemiliknya tanpa dipermalukan oleh teman – teman Naruto. Hinata pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas Sastra Jepang dengan langkah gontai.

" _Good job,Hinata. Ready for another disastrous encounter_?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

oOo

Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan akal. Ia hanya tercengang melihat tingkah teman kecilnya yang kekanak – kanakan itu. Seisi sekolah dibuat gempar hanya karena Namikaze Naruto kehilangan kunci mobil barunya, hadiah dari Namikaze Minato, ayah tercinta yang selalu dibanggakan Naruto. Naruto terus saja mengoceh tentang bagaimana orang tuanya akan mengomelinya kalau saja mereka tahu betapa teledornya tunggal Namikaze ini.

Haruno Sakura juga terus mencoba menenangkan Naruto tetapi niatannya pun sirna saat Naruto mulai mengacuhkan siapa saja yang mencoba mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Bahwa kunci mobilnya pasti akan ketemu.

"Aku tidak percaya kuncinya hilang. Jelas – jelas aku menaruhnya di saku dan _bump_..., dia hilang!" oceh Naruto setengah berteriak, ia mulai menekan – nekan dahinya sambil mencoba duduk di bangku kelasnya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam – dalam sambil menunggu mahkluk apapun itu yang akan mengembalikkan kuncinya. Satu hal yang pasti, kesabarannya mulai meluntur dan dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk mengontrol emosinya.

oOo

Hyuuga Hinata mencoba sebisa mungkin menutupi perasaan berdebar – debarnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, setetes peluh keringat pun mulai keluar dan membanjiri keningnya. Ia mencoba mengambil nafas dalam – dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Mencoba membuang kegugupan yang mulai memakannnya.

Awalnya ia berniat untuk langsung mengembalikan kunci mobil Naruto setelah kelas Sastranya usai, hanya saja saat ia mulai melihat Namikaze Naruto tiba – tiba ia mulai mempertanyakan keberaniaannya. Ia mulai mencoba menguping pembicaraan orang – orang di kelas Naruto tersebut dan bergidik ngeri ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang marah karena kunci mobilnya belum juga ketemu.

Rasa ngeri itu pun semakin membumbung tak terkendalikan saat ia mendengar Namikaze Naruto berdiri di tengah kelas sambil berkacak pinggang. Aura amarah terlihat jelas menguar dari tubuh pria yang selama ini menghiasi hatinya itu. Terkadang Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng lemah melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang berubah – ubah. Kadang Naruto menjadi sosok bad boy yang digemari banyak wanita, perhatian dan baik hati saat bersama teman – temannya, jahil saat ia membutuhkan perhatian, pemarah dan dingin saat ia sedang kesal. Jujur hal tersebut membuat Hyuuga Hinata berpikir bahwa pria yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas tersebut adalah sosok yang unik.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan, Hyuuga Hinata mulai berjalan mengambil bangku yang berada di tengah – tengah kelas sambil melihat hal apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Rentetan pikiran Hinata tentang cara ia mengembalikan kunci mobil Naruto tiba – tiba terhenti saat ia mendengarkan suara pria tersebut yang menggelegar ke penjuru kelas dan Hinata bersumpah bisa merasakan kemarahan dari pria tersebut. Kemarahan yang sangat kental dan seperti memenggal tia keping keberanian yang sudah Hinata kumpulkan.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau aku kehilangan kunci! Jadi, siapa pun yang bermaksud mengerjaiku dengan hal rendahan seperti ini, cepat kembalikan karena ini tidak lucu!" ujar Naruto memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengabaikan Sakura yang dari tadi mencoba menenangkannya.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak menyalahkan Naruto yang berpikir bahwa ada orang yang mencoba mencari perkara dengan Namikaze Naruto tersebut. Namikaze Naruto memang anak populer dan kepopulerannya itu pun sering mengundang banyak siswa lain yang tidak suka dengan cara Naruto beserta kawanannya menunjukkan kepopuleran mereka.

Hinata terdiam dibangkunya, kakinya serasa dipaku dengan paku yang sangat runcing dan panjang sampai ia tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota badannya sedikit pun. Ia mematung tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Keringat itu mulai membasahi punggungnya, ia mencoba memejamkan mata memikirkan cara aman untuk mengembalikan kunci mobil pria tersebut. Hyuuga Hinata benar – benar dipaksa untuk berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan tindakan konyol yang berujung dengan semakin mirisnya kehidupan sekolah menengah atasnya.

oOo

Sore pun datang lebih cepat tidak seperti yang Hinata harapkan. Ia sengaja berjalan mondar – mandir sore itu di dekat lokernya. Menunggu Naruto selesai latihan basket. Hinata berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat emas untuknya mengembalikan kunci mobil Naruto. Walaupun ia berani bersumpah ia sebenarnya tidak berani bertatapan muka dengan tunggal Namikaze tersebut. Tapi apa boleh buat, seorang Hyuuga harus berani sekejam apa pun Namikaze Naruto akan memperlakukannya nanti. Ia sudah setengah jam lebih berputar – putar di sekitar lokernya dan semakin lama ia menunggu, nyalinya semakin menciut.

Ia mulai menggigit bibir atasnya, resah sudah membanjirinya. Ia mulai mempertimbangkan apakah pulang ke rumah saat itu juga merupakan keputusan yang bijak dan pilihan terbaik, mengingat Naruto yang bisa saja meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah dan pulang bersama Sasuke. Saat ia mulai berbalik memunggungi lokernya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki kanan mungilnya, ia mendengar suara tawa keras dan dalam milik Naruto. Jantungya berpacu dengan kuat dan cepat, tangannya yang dari tadi memegang kunci mobil Naruto terkepal dengan kuat.

 _Tuhan, kuatkan aku!_

Naruto berjalan menuju lokernya saat ia melihat tubuh Hinata yang terhenti di depan lokernya. Ia sungguh merutuki nasib yang sepertinya tidak berpihak padanya, melihat Hyuuga Hinata berdiri mematung gemetaran jujur menambah buruk harinya. Mungkin ini hukuman karena dia sudah berbuat kasar terhadap banyak murid di Konoha High.

Ia pun melewati Hinata tanpa menyapanya dan sengaja menabrak ujung pundak Hinata yang menghalangi jalannya menuju lokernya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, benturan antara pundaknya dengan pundak Naruto melemahkan genggaman tangannya. Tersentak, kunci itu pun terjatuh tepat di kaki Naruto. Hinata bergetar kuat, sungguh ini skenario terburuk yang tejadi pada dirinya. Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto nanti?

Rentetan pikiran tentang nasib apa yang akan menimpanya sebentar lagi membanjiri otaknya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan masuk surat kabar dan sekolah akan geger akibat kematian misterius Hyuuga Hinata yang culun dan lemah. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan wajah Hiashi, ayahnya, yang bersedih dan marah terhadapa siapa pun pembunuh putri kesayangannya. Tidak lupa juga, Hanabi yang mempercepat kepulangannya karena kakak kesayangannya mati tanpa alasan jelas. Mungkin Sakura akan mengadakan pesta besar – besaran meryakan hari kematian tragis dirinya.

Semua pikiran mengerikan itu terhenti ketika ia sadar Naruto memegang lengannya kuat – kuat dan mencengkram tangannya. Ia bisa melihat jelas kemarahan cowok pirang tersebut yang terasa sekental darah. Seketika ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak pintu lokernya. Ia mengerang sakit, matanya mulai berair, ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan Naruto. Tidak akan.

" _Well,_ aku tidak menyangka sama sekali, dari semua orang ternyata kau yang mencuri kunciku!" Naruto menguatkan cengkraman tangannya, Hinata mulai menjinjit mencari cara mengurangi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto.

"Bukan, b-bukan begitu. Kau salah paham," jelas Hinata dengan suara yang serak sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke tubuh Hinata. Ia menggigit bibir atasnya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata menggigit bibirnya mulai kehilangan konsentrasi. Kemarahan yang tadi menjalar ke ubun – ubunnya mulai menguap dan tanpa ia sadari pandangannya terpusat pada bibir Hinata. Apa gadis lemah ini tidak tahu bahwa yang sedang ia lakukan sangat menggoda. Tanpa hinata sadari saat ia mulai meminta Naruto melepas genggamannya justru ia merasakan bibir Naruto yang dengan kasar menciumnya. Ciuman pertamanya. Ia mulai menjerit dan kesempatan itu pun dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Intens dan kasar. Mata Hinata terbelalak saat ia merasakan tubuh Naruto mulai menjepitnya dan tangan kanan Naruto mulai menelusuri punnggungnya dan berhenti di belakang leher Hinata, mendorong kepala Hinata maju agar semakin bisa memperdalam ciuman panas tersebut. Hinata terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana. Ia pun tak bisa mendorong Naruto menjauh, kakinya melemah, seperti ada kupu – kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Bukankah ini yang ia impikan selama ini, Namikaze Naruto menggenggamnya erat menciumnya seakan tidak ada perempuan lain di dunia ini. Hanya Hinata. Hinata.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama, ia sudah tidak bisa bernafas. Ia butuh udara dan sepertinya Naruto juga mebuthkan hal yang sama. Saat itu pikiran warasnya mulai bekerja. Ini tidak benar. Bagaiman mungkin Naruto merebut ciuman pertamanya dengan kasar, apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak sepantasnya. Hinata pun mendorong dada bidang Naruto kemudian mulai mengelap dengan kasar bibirnya dengan tangannya yang banjir dengan keringat. Matanya berair dan ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan air matanya. Pertahanan yang ia bangun susah payah pun roboh. "Beraninya, kau!" umpat Hinata dengan kuat membuat Naruto yang masih terengah –engah terdiam dan memandang gadis tersebut dengan pandangan yang semakin menggelap. Hinata berlari dengan cepat menjauhi Namikaze Naruto yang mematung.

Namikaze Naruto kemudian membuka pintu lokernya dan kemudian ia membanting kuat pintu lokernya mengumpat dengan keras sepanjang jalan meuju parkiran.

oOo

Naruto mempercepat gas mobilnya dengan cepat ia masih memikirkan ciuman panasnya dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Ia masih tidak percaya dari semua orang Hyuuga Hinata lah yang menyembunyikan kuncinya. Mungkin teman – temannya berpikiran bahwa ia adalah orang yang bodoh yang sering gagal pada saat ulangan. Ia tahu benar bahwa ia bisa mengalahkan Shikamaru di pelajaran kalau saja ia mau. Hanya saja menjadi nomor satu di bidang pelajaran bukan menjadi fokus utamanya.

Ia bersumpah yakin bahwa Hyuuga Hinata sengaja menyembunyikan kuncinya lalu meminta Naruto untuk mengajaknya bergabung dengan kumpulan orang populer. Atau mungkin..., tidak mungkin.

Seisi Konoha High sudah bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Naruto yang sudah menemukan kunci mobil kesayanganyya. Hanya saja tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui bagamana tunggal namikaze tersebut mendapatkan kunci mobilnya.

Ia bergegas memasuki kelasnya, hari ini adalah hari liburnya membolos. Ia terus mengamati bangku di barisan depan tempat Hinata biasa duduk di kelas Matematika. Setelah Anko- sensei datang Hyuuga Hinata pun masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia penasaran dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya saat mulai berpikir mungkin Hinata depresi karena ciuman yang ia berikan tidak memuaskan. Ia mulai tertawa seperti anak umur lima tahun yang kesenangan melihat koleksi mungkin, gelak Naruto dalam hati. Saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat Anko-sensei yang sudak memegang spidol di depan meja Naruto kemudian memukul kepala Naruto dengan spidol hitam tersebut yang menghasilkan gelak tawa seisi kelas. Semuanya karena Hyuuga Hinata yang dari tadi malam mengganggu pikirannya.

oOo

Terkadang Hinata dibuat bingung sendiri dengan keterbatasannya tentang perasaannya dan kehidupan yang sepertinya mulai membenci dirinya. Insiden ciuman paksa yang masih segar diingatannya ia coba kubur dalam – dalam. Biar bagaimana pun ia masih punya masa depan yang lebih penting ia pikirkan dibandingkan cowok berambut blonde yang hanya memikirkan tentang kesenangan belaka.

Kini ia sudah berada di pintu gerbang Konoha High yang menjulang tinggi. Pagar besi putih kuat dan kokoh menampakkan kesan eksklusif bagi siapa saja yang mencoba melempar pandang. Sekolah ini serasa mencoba memberikan kukungan dan memberitahukan dunia bahwa siapa saja yang berada di dalamnya akan merasa aman. Hinata pun memutar bola matanya sambil tertawa melihat sekolahnya. "Keamanan yang sampai membuatku takut begini," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Seperti biasa tidak ada satu orang pun yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa dirinya kemarin menghilang dari populasi Konoha High. _Lagi pula siapa yang mau membuang waktu mempedulikanku._ Saat ia berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah ia berhenti sejenak. Mata biru cerah itu menatapnya intens. Hinata bersumpah melihat banyak emosi yang berkecamuk di iris pria tersebut. Hinata pun menghela nafas yang cukup kuat dan mulai mengacuhkan pria Namikaze tersebut.

"Kau...," Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Hyuuga Hinata kuat, mencegah Hinata yang mencoba sekuat dan sebisa manusia normal melarikan diri dari predator buas, tetapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Kekuatan pria tersebut memang mencengangkan. Hinata terpaku, ia menunduk merasakan tatapan Naruto yang berpusat padanya. Seolah ia adalah pusat rotasi dari kehidupan Namikaze Naruto. "Dengar..., aku tahu aku melakukan kesalahan padamu tapi ku rasa hal itu setimpal dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku," Naruto mulai mendesah sambil tertawa ringan tidak melepaskan pegangannya dan pandangannya, "lagi pula caramu untuk menarik perhatianku benar – benar ketinggalan zaman." Hyuuga Hinata yang sudah mati – matian menahan emosinya kehilangan kendali. Mungkin ia akan terkenal setelah kejadian ini. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan siswa lain yang mulai menonton drama apa pun yang saat ini yang sedang disuguhkan secara gratis dan cuma-cuma oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

Kalau Naruto memang ingin bermain api, Hyuuga Hinata akan menyanggupinya. Lagi pula ia sudah terbakar, kenapa tidak sekalian mengajak pria arogan ini menjadi abu bersama dirinya. Ia juga seorang Hyuuga yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri dan gengsi. Ia mulai tertawa pelan. Kemudian melepas paksa tangannya yang dari tadi di pegang oleh Naruto.

"Dengar ya, Tuan Namikaze! Kalau pun dunia ini kiamat, bumi berhenti berputar, a-aku tidak akan pernah tertarik padamu apalagi mencoba mencari perhatianmu." Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tersentak dengan apapun keberanian yang tiba – tiba datang padanya. "Satu lagi, sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikan kunci mobilmu yang aku temukan di dekat loker. Jadi tolong, jangan terlalu percaya diri." Hinata berjalan menuju perpustakaan meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku dan terus mengamati Hinata yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

oOo

"Untuk besok, kita akan mengulang gerakan tadi..., Ino, tolong cari tahu sedikit unsur tango yang bisa mempercantik gerakan kita," Ino menganggukkan kepala seraya tersenyum, " ada yang belum mengerti?" semua anggota _pom – pom squad_ menggelengkan kepala, puas dengan latihan sore itu Sakura pun membubarkan anggotanya.

Ia mengambil handuk merah yang tergeletak di bangku _gym_ Konoha high. Peluh yang terus mengucur tak sebanding dengan suntikan endorfin yang merasuki Sakura setelah berlatih beberapa gerakan untuk persiapan pertandingan basket bulan depan. Menjadi pemandu sorak memang sudah menjadi impian Sakura sejak dulu, ia sering sekali menonton film – film dimana murid – murid di sekolah menengah begitu mengidolakan para pemandu sorak dan perhatian yang akan di dapatkan bila bergabung. Hal itulah yang selama ini dicari Sakura.

Ketika Sakura berlatih bersorak entah mengapa ada sisi lain yang menyeruak dan semua kekesalannya menguap begitu saja. Dia lebih merasa seperti dirinya sendiri. Bukan Sakura yang selama ini dikenal banyak orang. Kalau kau mengira ia akan menjadi _leader_ menyeramkan yang hobinya membentak apabila ada satu saja gerakan yang tidak terkoordinas, itu merupakan salah besar. _Nada._ Entah pengaruh apa yang membuatnya menjadi leader yang dihormati. Mungkin popularitasnya, atau kekayaannya. Apapun itu ia tidak peduli. Hanya saja setelah ia selesai berlatih, Sakura yang egois dan rakus perhatian kembali mendominasi dirinya tanpa ampun.

Saat ia meneguk air putih dari botol yang dari tadi terletak manis disamping tas selempangnya sambil mengelap beberapa peluh yang mulai luluh dari kelenjar di permukaan tubuhnya, tiba – tiba pintu _gym_ yang tadi tertutup terbuka. Seulas senyum pun tak dapat disembunyikan dari raut wajah Sakura yang berseri – seri.

"Sepertinya latihan hari ini berjalan lancar?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan seringainya. Ia bersandar di pintu gym sambil satu tangannya memainkan kunci mobilnya. Senja yang mulai beranjak gelap ditambah dengan kilauan matahari yang mulai meredup dari jingga membuat Sasuke terlihat cantik dan elegan. Sakura pun terhenti dari lamunannya. Mengangguk dengan kuat sambil mengambil tas selempangnya ia pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Mana Naruto-kun?" Sakura mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tapi tidak mendapati pria blonde tersebut.

"Entahlah..., sepertinya dia sedang punya urusan."

"Aneh sekali. Biasanya ia selalu cerita," Sakura sedikit termenung mencoba berpikir kenapa sahabatnya yang super periang dan bandel itu menjadi seperti orang paling sibuk di dunia. Bahkan menemuinya di sekolah saja merupakan hal yang langka. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang biasa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto. "Apapun itu, nanti aku akan membuatnya membuka mulut!" ujar Sakura sambil berjalan menuju lapangan parkir dimana mobil Sasuke berada.

Setelah berada di dalam mobil, Sakura pun meletakkan tasnya di kursi belakang dan memakai sabuk pengaman. "Apa orang tua mu sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"Belum..., dari minggu kemarin mereka belum pulang," nada bicara Sakura melemah, "mungkin ada urusan penting." _Sebenarnya aku yang bukan urusan penting bagi mereka._ Sakura pun memalingkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia tidak suka dikasihani oleh orang lain. Dia Haruno Sakura, sang _queen bee_ di sekolah. Tiba – tiba Sasuke memegang lutut Sakura memberi kehangatan padanya. Sakura bisa melihat seulas senyuman yang sangat jarang ditawarkan oleh cowok disampinya itu. Memang tidak ada kata – kata seperti semuanya akan baik – baik saja atau kata – kata yang biasa diucapkan sesorang untuk menunjukkan kepedulian tetapi hal seperti inilah yang paling ia butuhkan. Dukungan dari orang terdekatnya. Sakura pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke mencoba meminjam ketenangan yang dimiliki oleh bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Menyimpannya dalam – dalam dan mengenangnya dalam memori Sakura.

oOo

Jalanan sudah lengang sekali. Mungkin ini nasib bersekolah di tempat yang sangat eksklusif sampai – sampai Hyuuga Hinata perlu berjalan setidaknya tiga ratus meter untuk sampai ke halte bis. Biasanya selalu ada sopir yang senatiasa menjemputnya hanya saja tadi ia mendapat telepon mendadak dari supir keluarganya yang membuat dirinya harus menunggu bus untuk pulang ke rumah.

Hinata menghela nafas dalam. Ia terdiam melihat jalanan yang begitu lengang di sore hari. Bus yang ia tunggu belum juga muncul. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa kehidupannya begitu penuh setiap ia melakukan perbuatan baik selalu saja banyak cobaannya. Dan kali ini cobaan terbesar Hyuuga Hinata dalam bentuk makhluk keturunan adam yang begitu ia kagumi dulu dan sekarang begitu ia benci. Hinata tahu jelas tipis sekali perbedaan antara benci dan suka. Ia sendiri tidak ehm...bukan, tapi belum bisa menarik benang merah tentang perasaannya.

Saat ia mulai mendengar suara ban berdecit di depannya, ia pun terkejut dan segera menaikkan pandangan. Yang ia temukan adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia duga.

Ada angin apa?

"Hey..., naiklah!"

 _Apa aku salah dengar?_

 _Apa pernyataanku tadi di depan perpustakaan kurang jelas?_

"Hey!" kali ini dengan suara lebih keras dan ada nada tidak sabaran disetiap pengucapannya.

 _Ini tidak terjadi. Mimpi. Pasti mimpi_.

Saat Hinata mulai menyadari bahwa yang sedang terjadi bukanlah mimpi ataupun imaginasi yang selalu ia putar saat ia masih mempunyai perasaan cinta, koreksi, cinta monyet pada naruto, ia pun segera mendengus kesal bercampur malu. Mungkin kalau saja cahaya matahari masih benderang, Naruto bisa melihat wajah gadis Hyuuga yang begitu merah padam.

Hinata bisa mendengar suara klakson yang berulang kali dibunyikan Naruto untuk membuat Hinata cepat beranjak dari halte dan naik ke mobilnya. Biar bagaimana pun jarang sekali Namikaze Naruto memberikan tumpangan.

"A-apa maumu?" Hinata berjalan menundukkan kepala menatap mata Naruto yang dengan santainya duduk dibangku kemudi dengan senyuman mataharinya. Kekesalan Hinata bisa meluruh kalau begini caranya. Seandainya Naruto tahu bagaimana senyumannya bisa mengubah _mood_ seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ayolah..., kau bukanlah orang bodoh hinata. Mana ada bus jam segini?" Naruto menghela nafas. Hinata tetap bersikukuh ingin naik bus. Seindah apapun godaan untuk pulang bersama Naruto.

Sekarang bukan saatnya kau gugup Hinata. Tunjukkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tetap menunggu bus. Lagi pula sebentar lagi busnya juga datang. Jadi, t-terima k-kasih atas tawarannya Namikaze-san." Hinata menekan penyebutan marga Naruto. Ia tidak pernah memanggil nama keluarga Naruto tetapi kali ini dia benar – benar muak dengan Naruto. Ia kesal dengan cowok dihadapannya ini. Naruto pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat Hinata yang keras kepala. Ingin rasanya ia cium bibir mungil penuh Hinata agar ia bisa sedikit rileks dan tidak keras kepala seperti ini.

"Bus apa yang kau tunggu? " Naruto melirik jam tangannya kemudian, "lihat sekarang sudah jam enam sore. Setahuku bus terakhir datang jam setengah enam. Cepat naik? Apa kau mau digoda oleh preman di daerah sini?"

Hinata terdiam. Kemudian ia segera melihat papan keberangkatan bus. Ia tertunduk malu. Bodoh..., kenapa aku tidak memperhatikan jam. Saat ia sedang memaki – maki dirinya sendiri dalm hati, ia mendengar suara klakson yang terus – terusan dibunyikkan naruto.

Kekanak-kanakkan.

Dengan kesal dan malu Hyuuga Hinata membuka pintu mobil Naruto.

"Lihat..., tidak susahkan duduk disebelahku!" Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Hinata yang cemberut. Hinata yang cemberut sangat manis dan...,ehm seksi.

oOo

Jalan menuju rumah Hyuuga Hinata memang lumayan jauh. Dari tadi Hinata tidak sadar sudah menahan nafas. Saat ia mulai merasakan bahwa dirinya perlu menghembuskan nafas, ia pun mulai mengeluarkan karbondioksida dan menghirup oksigen dalam – dalam. Hal ini tidak luput dari mata Naruto yang dari tadi mencuri pandang sekali – kali. "Santai saja, Hyuuga. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu, asal kau izinkan," goda Naruto.

"Kau bermimpi, Naruto."

Hinata mulai melirik jalanan di depannya. Mobil Naruto memang begitu mencerminkan kepribadian cowok di sebelahnya tersebut. Jok mobil yang didesain seperti halnya mobil balap di film – film hollywood dengan perpaduan warna orange, merah, dan hitam. Biar bagaimana pun Naruto adalah Naruto. Cowok menyebalkan yang kekanak-kanakkan dan hobi menganggu Hinata. Setidaknya tidak separah Sakura yang hobi sekali menjahilinya. Hinata melihat sebuah _kindle_ , alat baca elektronik, yang berwarna pink tergeletak di depannya. Pasti punya Sakura. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak senang yang ia rasakan. Ingin rasanya Hyuuga Hinata keluar dari mobil ini. Biar bagaimana pun Naruto dan Sakura memang teman dekat yang tidak bisa terpisahkan. Hinata juga sadar betul dengan perasaan Naruto terhadap sang kapten _pom – pom squad_ tersebut.

"Itu punya Sakura. Sepertinya ia lupa meninggalkannya di mobilku," Naruto melihat benda elektronik yang dari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus memberi tahu hal kecil seperti itu kepada cewek di sampingnya.

"Rumahmu masih di alamat yang dulu kan?"

"Iya..., s-soal tadi di perpustakaan," Hinata merasa perlu mengatakannya, ia ingin minta maaf apabila perkataannya menyakiti Naruto.

"Sudah tidak apa. Lagi pula aku juga salah."

Naruto membelokkan mobilnya ke jalanan utama rumah Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, soal kunci mobilmu...,"

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Jadi tidak perlu malu begitu." Hinata membuang muka, ia benar – benar tidak tahan melihat Naruto yang dimakan kesombongan. Padahal tadi di sekolah ia sudah mencaba menjelaskan alasan kunci mobil itu bisa ada di tangannya. Ia benar – benar tidak mengerti cara Namikaze Naruto berpikir.

"Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi, Naruto-san." Hinata mengatakannya dengan penekanan berharap agar cowok di sebelahnya ini sadar bahwa dia bukan cowok satu – satunya di mata Hinata. Sebelum Naruto menjawab pernyataan Hinata, ia terdiam saat Hyuuga hinata berkata dengan pelan, "menyukaimu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan."

Diam sejenak. Hinata merasa lega yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Walaupun ia merasa seperti membohongi dirinya sendiri tetapi ia tetap puas. Menurut hinata perasaan bisa berubah lambat laun dengan dikte-an akalnya.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa kau perlu mengkoreksinya lagi, Hinata- chan." Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa tetapi ia ingin sekali membuktikan kepada cewek di sebelahnya ini bahwa ia tidak peduli dengan perasaan Hinata. Mencoba menyakinkan diri, "lagi pula aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu."

Hyuuga Hinata terdiam, ingin rasanya ia ingin menangis. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat dan memberi tekanan yang kuat pada kedua lututnya.

"Sudah sampai. Ternyata rumahmu tidak pernah berubah, ya." Naruto menghentikan mobilnya kemudian bersandar di jok mobilnya. "T-terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Hinata berlari menuju pagar rumahnya, ia ingin menangis. Dari semua perbuatan jahil yang pernah Naruto lakukan padanya, perkataannya tadi lah yang paling menusuk hati. Atas dasar apa dia menilai bahwa perasaan Hinata adalah suatu hal yang tidak penting.

oOo

Kushina dari tadi kerepotan. Ia benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan sifat anaknya yang suka berubah drastis. Rasanya tadi pagi ia bersemangat ke sekolah dan sekarang saat sampai di rumah, Namikaze Naruto justru mengurung diri di kamar dengan membanting pintu kuat – kuat saat memasuki kamarnya tersebut. Ia sudah mencoba memanggil Naruto dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Ia sudah menelepon Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mencari tahu alasan putranya mengamuk tiba – tiba. Hanya saja temannya juga tidak tahu – menahu dengan keadaan Naruto yang tiba – tiba berubah begini. Naruto memang anak yang mempunyai masalah dalam mengatur temperamennya.

Kushina pun menyerah juga, mungkin Naruto butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan pikirannya dan besok pagi mau menceritakannya.

oOo

Rasanya dari tadi Naruto terus – terusan memukuli permukaan meja kamarnya dengan cukup kuat dan tangannya sudah mulai memerah. Ia menumpahkan kekesalannya terhadap Hinata dengan memukul benda apa saja yang ada di dekatnya dan kini meja di kamarnya adalah sasaran empuk malam ini. Ia mengacuhkan upaya ibunya yang dari tadi berusaha untuk mengetahui masalah yang sedang merasuki Naruto. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa perkataan Hyuuga Hinata membuatnya menjadi kehilangan kendali begini. Padahal awalnya ia hanya ingin menunjukkan permintaan maafnya dengan menawarkan tumpangan pulang yang sangat jarang ditawarkan oleh Naruto. Seharusnya cewek berambut panjang itu berterima kasih dan bersujud padanya bukannya malah meremehkan dirinya.

Naruto sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk meredam emosinya. Ponselnya pun dari tadi sudah berdering berkali – kali. Pasti panggilan dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Ibunya pasti sudah menginterogasi teman – temannya tentang keadaannya tetapi kali ini Naruto tidak ingin ambil pusing. Ia benar – benar kesal dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Apa cewek itu pikir dia tidak bisa menaklukkannya?

Setelah berdiam diri sejenak, Naruto mulai berbaring di atas kasurnya. Ia menatap atap kamarnya menerawang. Hanya ada Hyuuga Hinata dibayangannya dan berbagai cara untuk menjatuhkan Hyuuga Hinata. Mungkin dulu dia yang meninggalkan Naruto, tetapi kali ini dia tidak lagi mau menjadi korban. Mata angin akan berputar, Hyuuga Hinata. Saat semua berbalik kau tidak akan sadar sudah terhempas begitu jauh sampai aku tidak akan sudi mengulurkan tanganku.

Naruto terlelap dengan seragam sekolah yang masih ia kenakan dan berbagai rencana yang ia miliki.

oOo

Lapangan Konoha High sedang dipenuhi dengan anggota american football dan para pemandu sorak. Sorak riang penuh semangat terdengar di penjuru lapangan yang terbilang luas tersebut. Lapangan di sini memang sangat terjaga keasriannya. Tidak gersang sama sekali. Bunyi peluit yang nyaring pung terdengar, Gai – sensei yang merupakan pelatih klub American Football sedang gencar – gencarnya melatih anggota klub karena akan ada perlombaan besar sebentar lagi.

"Sasori, ingat kau itu Quarterback di sini. Jadi, tolong lebih fokus!" Gai – sensei heran dengan Sasori yang merupakan QB yang biasanya sangat fokus dan jitu dalam melakukan _touchdown_ tiba – tiba menjadi menurun drastis pada latihan yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, Gai-sensei. Seandainya saja pemandu sorak di sana tidak berpakaian seseksi itu mungkin aku akan fokus," Sasori mencoba memberi alasan dengan sedikit candaan diikuti dengan gelak tawa anggota klub.

"Sudah- sudah..., sekarang simpan dulu pikiran kotor kalian! Kita harus bisa memenangkan pertandingan kali ini. Tunjukan semangat masa muda kalian!" Semua anggota klub pun mulai ikut bersorak meniru gaya klasik sang pelatih kecuali Sasori dan Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Sasuke sendiri dari tadi hanya menganggukkan kepala pada semua omongan yang dilontarkan Gai-sensei tanpa memahami maksud dari apa yang pelatih coba utarakan, sedangkan Sasori matanya hanya terpaku pada seseorang yang dari tadi terdiam duduk di bangku penonton dengan kamera yang menggantung di lehernya.

Sebenarnya bukan anggota pemandu sorak yang membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi. Walaupun para pemandu sorak berteriak menyemangatinya dengan keadaan telanjang bulat pun Sasori tidak akan kehilangan fokusnya tetapi yang membuatnya kehilangan kendali pikiran adalah seorang gadis ramah dan lembut yang sering menjadi bulan – bulanan kroni Naruto. Ia pun tersenyum tipis melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang dari tadi terlihat mengambil beberapa foto latihan klub Sasori.

oOo

Hyuuga Hinata mencoba mengambil tempat duduk di barisan paling belakang di lapangan Konoha High yang sangat luas. Ia bisa melihat pandangan Sakura yang mulai menusuk seakan tidak suka dengan dirinya yang secara tiba – tiba ada di lapangan Konoha High. Hinata sendiri merasa ia seperti seorang alien di sini, jujur ini bukanlah habitat aslinya. Hyuuga Hinata adalah sesorang yang akan selalu kau temui di kelas atau di perpustakaan bukan di lapangan, di tengah anak – anak populer. Ia benar – benar tidak nyaman apalagi dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh para anggota _pom pom_ _squad_ yang diketuai oleh Sakura. Ia sendiri sudah memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian, tetapi apa daya sekarang Haruno Sakura, orang yang paling tidak mau ia temui, justru bisa mendeteksinya dari jarak sejauh ini. Mungkin kalau Hinata bersembunyi di bawah tanah atau pergi ke antartika, Haruno Sakura pasti tetap bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Sepertinya takdir akan selalu mempertemukan mereka berdua. Sejauh apa pun Hinata mencoba membuang dirinya dari muka bumi.

Mencoba menyingkirkan pikirannya tentang Haruno Sakura dan mennfokuskan kembali dirinya ke tugasnya yang mengharuskannya berada di tempatt yang tidak seharusnya, Hyuuga Hinata mulai mengatur fokus kameranya pada para pemain _american football_ yang sedang berlatih. Sebenarnya salah ia sendiri yang dengan suka rela mau membantu Ten-Ten, sahabatnya yang kebetulan merupakan anggota klub jurnalistik. Ten – ten sendiri sebenarnya tidak meminta bantuan dari gadis indigo tersebut dengan lantang dan terbuka, ia hanya menceritakan pada Hinata bahwa ketua jurnalistik ingin semua anggota mewawancarai semua ketua klub dan ia mendapat jatah semua klub olah raga. Hanya saja Ten- ten tiba – tiba demam dan tidak bisa melakukan wawancara. Hinata yang tidak bisa melihat temannya kesusahan akhirnya menawarkan diri tanpa tahu klub apa yang akan ia wawancarai.

"Benarkah, Hina-chan! Terima kasih banyak!"

"B-benar, Ten – ten. Jadi, klub apa yang akan aku wawancarai?" Hinata menatap mata hitam sahabatnya sambil mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencatatnya di ponsel layar sentuh tersebut sebagai reminder.

"Tinggal dua saja sih. Aku perlu kau untuk mewawancarai ketua klub tersebut dan beberapa foto mereka berlatih."

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengetik tugas yang akan ia lakukan lagi pula ia sendiri tidak punya kerjaan.

"Kau tinggal mewawancarai klub american football dan klub basket." Hinata mulai tersenyum dan berpikir sejenak. Kalau klub american football ketuanya adalah Sasori-kun dan ketua tim basket Konoha High...

Tidak mungkin.

Kenapa aku langsung menyetujui permintaan Ten-ten.

Mustahil.

"N-naruto-kun...," Hinata mengucapkan nama cowok Namikaze tersebut dengan lirih, ia benar – benar tidak percaya kenapa nasibnya begitu buruk.

"Hinata, kau yakin baik – baik saja?" Ten-ten mulai khawatir dengan sahabtnya yang mulai memucat.

"Kau bisa mewawancarai Sasori-kun saja. Biar Naruto aku saja." Ten-ten mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Mewawancarai Sasori-kun yang terkenal hobi berganti pacar saja sudah membuat Hinata tidak bisa berdiri apalagi mewawancarai Naruto.

oOo

"Sasori, ada yang mencarimu!" teriak Kiba yang mengelap keningnya yang penuh dengan peluh. Klub _America Football_ sudah selesai berlatih dan sekarang mereka sedang melakukan pendinginan.

Hyuuga Hinata dari tadi sudah menunggu klub bola tersebut selesai berlatih. Ia mulai mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan yang sudah dikirimkan oleh Ten – ten ia sendiri belum membaca daftar pertanyaan tersebut. Saat ia sedang mulai mencari ponselnya di dalam tas selempangnya, ia mendengar suara berdeham yang berat di depannya. Hinata terhenti dan terdiam di tempat saat mataya tidak bisa berhenti memandangi perut _six packs_ yang ada dihadapanyya.

"Kau mencariku?" Hinata pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian menatap wajah tampan Sasori yang tersenyum penuh arti dihadapannya.

"Y-ya. Ehm..., a-aku Hyuuga Hinata yang akan mewawancaraimu."

"Kau dari klub jurnalistik? Kenapa aku tidak dapat pemberitahuan."

Hinata menelan ludahnya mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang menggoncang tubuhnya.

"B-bukan. Aku sedang menggantikan Ten – ten yang sedang sakit.

Sasori mengangguk sambil mengamati tingkah laku gugup sang gadis dihadapannya. Biasanya ia selalu mendengarkan teriakan penuh kekaguman dari semua perempuan di sekolah dan selalu berusaha untuk mendekati dirinya tetapi tidak halnya dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Bagi Sasori hal yang seperti ini adalah hal yang baru dan menyeggarkan baginya. Pria berambut merah itu pun mulai menuntun Hyuuga Hinata duduk di bangku pemain agar bisa memulai wawancara yang akan cewek itu lakukan.

"Wawancara dalam rangka apa, Hyuuga-san?" Sasori duduk sambil memperhatikan mimik wajah hinata yang berubah dari tidak nyaman menjadi memerah.

"Majalah bulanan Konoha ingin mengambil tema tentang plus dan negatif menjadi ketua klub. A-ano, tunggu sebentar Sasori-san," Hinata mulai mengambil alat rekam yang sudah dititipkan oleh Ten-ten. Ia sendiri gugup sekali berada di hadapan Sasori.

"Baiklah..., kita mulai saja. M-menurutmu ketua seperti apa dirimu?" Hinata merutuki daftar pertanyaan yang begitu frontal dihadapannya. Pasti Sasori akan merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Hinata benar – benar akan memarahi Ten- ten karena tidak memberitahukan seperti apa pertanyaan yang harus ia tanyakan.

Sasori tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, sejenak ia memperhatikan cewek yang duduk disampingnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah karena cowok di sampingnya seperti menelanjanginya dengan tatapannya secara terang – terangan dan ia benar – benar merasa risih. Ia tahu benar jangan pernah dekat – dekat dengan Sasori karena reputasinya di kalangan siswi Konoha High. Hanya saja, Hinata yakin untuk tidak pernah menilai sesorang dari luarnya saja. Bukankah kerang yang buruk rupa pun di dalamnya menyimpan mutiara yang sangat cantik dan menawan.

"Aku adalah ketua yang otoriter. Aku ingin semua anggota melakukan seperti apa yang ku mau. Apabila mereka mengikuti kemauanku pertandingan pasti bisa berlangsung lancar. Aku juga tidak suka kalau ada orang yang menentangku."

"A-apa yang seperti itu sehat?" Hinata mulai bertanya dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau pernah melihat timku kalah?" Sasori bertanya menantang Hyuuga yang pemalu. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan oleh cewek di sebelahnya yang seperti tenggelam dalam perannya sebagai anak jurnalistik. Sasori merasa bahwa Hyuuga Hinata memang seharusnya berada di klub jurnalistik. Tidak tahukah cewek tersebut betapa pintarnya ia membalikkan pertanyaan seseorang?

Hinata merasa mual. Cowok di sebelahnya memang ketua tim tetapi ia sangat sombong dan egois. Ia tidak menyangka banyak sekali spesies seperti Sasori di Konoha High. Mulai dari Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, rasanya semua anak populer yang menduduki rantai makanan tertinggi memang dilahirkan dengan arogansi yang meluap dan tumpah ruah. Mereka semua seperti ingin menunjukkan taringnya dan membuktikan kepada dunia siapa raja di Konoha High.

"Menurutmu apa saja keuntungan menjadi seorang ketua di tim?"

"Kau bisa melakukan apa saja. Anggotamu akan menghormatimu, mungkin tidak semua anggota," Sasori tertawa mengingat musuhnya yang juga wakil ketua yang dipegang oleh Uchiha Sasuke, "selain itu popularitasmu akan naik secara drastis dan banyak wanita yang akan mengejar – ngejarmu dan berharap menjadi pacarmu. "

Hinata terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka Sasori akan menjawabnya dengan sangat jujur. Mungkin saat majalah Konoha diterbitkan, semua cewek yang mengejarnya akan meninggalkannya, menyadari betapa sombongnya cowok berambut merah tersebut. Atau parahnya lagi, mereka akan semakin bertekuk lutut di hadapan pesona seorang Sasori. Dunia memang semakin aneh.

"K-kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku rela bersumpah kau pasti ingin berada di posisiku karena semua hal akan berubah seperti yang kau kehendaki."

Hinata bisa melihat mata Sasori yang berbinar dengan semangat dan popularitas yang ia dapatkan.

"Untuk yang terakhir, apa kau merasakan dampak buruk dari menjadi ketua tim?" Hinata menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir dengan hati – hati. Bagi seorang Sasori yang sombong dan begitu percaya diri, pastilah pertanyaan semacam ini akan menyinggung egonya.

"Tidak ada. " Sasori menjawab dengan lantang. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan, "kecuali beberapa anggota yang iri denganku." Sasori mengakhiri jawabannya dengan seringai menggodanya sambil menunggu respon dari Hyuuga Hinata.

"S-sepertinya dunia adil." Sasori terdiam mendengar jawaban Hinata yang penuh arti. Ia benar – benar semakin tertarik dengan cewek di sampingnya. Mungkin Hyuuga Hinata tidak menyadarinya, hanya saja cara ia berbicara dan yang ia lontarkan benar – benar bisa membuat Sasori menjadi gila.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas waktumu, Sasori-san." Hinata mulai mengumpulkan alat – alat yang tadi ia keluarkan. Ia mulai meninggalkan lapangan dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Setidaknya bebannya mulai berkurang.

oOo

Naruto menggertakkan gerahamnya kesal. Ia mulai tidak memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menceritakan sesi latihan pemandu soraknya yang digangggu oleh kehadiran Hyuuga Hinata kepada Naruto. Naruto sendiri sudah tidak memperhatikan ocehan Sakura. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang sedang asyiknya mengobrol dengan ketua _American Football,_ Sasori. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa selera Hinata sangat rendahan. Ia benar – benar akan memberi pelajaran pada Hinata Hyuuga.

"Naruto, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Sakura mulai mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto yang dari tadi tidak memperhatikan Sakura. Jujur ia tidak suka diabaikan. Haruno Sakura dalah pusat perhatian, magnet dari Konoha High. Dia tidak bisa mentolerir orang lain merebut posisinya apalagi oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. Jadi, kita pulang?"

"Dia kira dia siapa? Hanya karena dirinya seorang Hyuuga maka semua orang harus menyukainya. Lihat dia, Naruto-kun. Perempuan rendahan yang senja begini mencoba merayu Sasori dengan tubuhnya. Mungkin ia ingin mengangkat derajatnya dengan meniduri Sasori." Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia memang kesal dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang sepertinya punya kekuatan untuk mebolak-balikkan kehidupannya tetapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura tadi adalah sesuatu yang melampaui batas. Ia juga tahu bahwa Sakura Haruno mempunyai dendam kesumat terhadap Hyuuga Hinata dan sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu apa alasan yang mulai memicu permusuhan antara Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura sendiri tidak pernah mau menceritakannya kepada Naruto atau pun Sasuke.

Membohongi dirinya, Nauto menjawab," semuanya semakin menunjukkan betapa rendahnya Hyuuga itu."

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, dari pada membuang waktu memikirkan Hinata, lebih baik kita mampir ke Ichiraku. Aku lapar dan sedang libur dari dietku!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto, menariknya menuju parkiran.

"Kau yakin ingin makan ramen? Jangan pukul aku kalau besok pagi kau akan berteriak dan melihat pipimu yang semakin gembul, Sakura – chan!" Naruto mulai tertawa membayangkan Haruno Sakura yang akan kehilangan berat badan idealnya karena makan ramen malam – malam.

"Haha..., aku yakin Naruto. Kalau besok pipiku menjadi gembul, kau adlah orang pertama yang terkena tinjuku!" Sakura tertawa sambil duduk di bangku depan mobil sport dua pintu milik Namikaze Naruto. Sakura benar – benar menyukai keberadaan Naruto di sisinya, ia benar – benar seperti matahari yang menerangi kegelapan masa lalu Sakura. Rasanya ia tidak ingin membagi Naruto dan Sasuke kepada dunia.

" _Kindle-_ mu tertinggal." Naruto menunjuk alat baca elektronik yang ada di depannya kepada Sakura. Melihat benda itu, ia menjadi teringat dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang kemarin menemaninya pulang. Gadis itu benar – benar mengganggu pikirannya. Dan tadi apa yang dia lakukan dengan Sasori semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Oh, iya. Aku sedang membaca novelnya Jamie McGuirre. Seandainya aku punya pacar seperti Travis." Sakura kembali tenggelam dalam imaginasi tokoh fiksional yang ia kagumi. Naruto yang sama sekali tidak suka membaca novel hanya tertawa keras menggelengkan kepala.

"Sakura-chan, apa bagusnya membaca novel? Novel akan membuatmu berharap lebih terhadap seorang pria. Padahal, tidak ada pria yang sesempurna itu di dunia nyata. Kau harus realistis!"

"Tuhan, sejak kapan Naruto menjadi pandai menasehati orang begini," Sakura memasang tampang memelas sambil memukul lengan Naruto.

"Sejak aku punya sahabat yang penggemar novel percintaan." Naruto tertawa keras melihat Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lagipula semua wanita boleh bermimpikan?"

oOo

Halooo reader semuaa…finally saya buka ffn lagi. Awalnya kepikiran aja pas lagi ga ada kerjaan tentang cerita yang sempet gue bikin zaman SMA dan akhirnya mau ngelanjutin cerita yang sempet keputus ini. Hanya saja gue lupa pake email apa sama password apa akun gue yang lama, akhirnya gue bikin akun baru deh. Lumayan buat meramaikan fic naruto hinata yang semakin sepi ini. Semoga kalian suka yaaa, lanjutan chap sedang diproses.

Salam…


End file.
